kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 5's Relationships
This article comprises of Numbuh 5's relationships with other characters throughout the series. Relatives Cree Lincoln "Aw...Why don't ya get yourself a boyfriend?!" ''- Numbuh 5 in ''Operation: K.I.S.S.. Cree Lincoln is Numbuh 5's older sister. In Operation: K.I.S.S. it reveals that Cree knows all of her fighting moves and her fighting style beause she's the one who taught them to her. As well, it reveals that they were once really close sisters as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. where Cree gives Abby her hat for being proud of her. In the same episode, Cree wishes that Abby would join her on the Teen Ninjas side instead of fighting her on opposing sides. Dr. Lincoln : "DAAAD!" - Numbuh 5 in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. Mr. Lincoln is Numbuh 5's dad. He's shown some speaking roles in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. and such. It seems that Numbuh 5 gets most of her father's traits such as similar speech patterns: "You know the clowns with their cartoon and puppets and the stuff and-etc." It could be inferred she is physically similar to her dad as she has the same skin tone as him though we haven't seen his face. Mrs. Lincoln : "Moma..." - Numbuh 5 in Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.. Mrs. Lincoln is Numbuh 5's mother. She's only seen in a few episodes, but not much is known about their relationship besides that she is her mother. Love Interests Numbuh 2 : "Whoa... she's beautiful..." '' : ''"Yeah yeah... So grab your '''girlfriend' and let's get out of here!"'' - Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 in Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L.. .]] Numbuh 2 Gilligan was introduced as one of Numbuh 5's closest friends (as all of Sector V included). Their relationship is seen through most of the horrible puns that Numbuh 2 makes like in ''Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. and Operation: C.L.O.W.N.. In Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L., Abby shows much annoyance when Numbuh 2 would go on about saving Numbuh 78 and how important it was to him (though she becomes enraged when she learns it's just a Yipper trading card). In Operation: B.E.A.C.H., they are together for the most part throughout the episode and even held hands to make fun of Numbuh 4's feelings that he will never get. In Operation: D.A.T.E., she decides to go with Numbuh 2 after Numbuh 1 suggests to pair up so as to not put up suspicions. Throughout the series, it would seem that Numbuh 2 gives out the most hints to Numbuh 5 than the other way around (such as him wanting her to giggle and crack a laugh for at least one of his jokes). In Operation: K.I.S.S., Cree gives a statement saying: "And he's or Numbuh 2's cuter than anyone you'll ever date,". However, towards the end of the series to the last episode, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it's revealed that she is married to Numbuh 2. Numbuh 9 : "So what? He's just talkin' to a super cute...Oh, heh...Wait a minute...You're not JEALOUS are ya, Numbuh 5?" : "Are you CRAZY?!" : "Don't worry...It's just a stupid BABY CRUSH!" - Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, and Cree in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Maurice (current Teens operative for the KND) was introduced in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. and throughout the episode, there are many of hints showing Numbuh 5's interest in Maurice. She admired him three years ago when they were in the same Sector. Then those three years later, she goes out of her way to try and save him from the Teen Ninjas and to try and prevent him from getting recruited. Towards the destruction of Chicken Pox Island, Maurice holds her hands and looks in her eyes reassuringly to trust him and she does. Towards the end, she winks at him after he winks at her, knowing that he's still a part of the Kids Next Door. Friends Numbuh 1 : "We told him everything that he wanted to know...Oh! And Numbuh 1...Welcome back." - Numbuh 5 in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 Heinrich Von Marzipan Enemies Cree Lincoln Stickybeard Father